Boarded Up
by Gone-Goonie
Summary: Ch.10 Up!Her. and Dra. are top of class and are going to spend their 7th year at a Boarding school, will spraks fly? Please reveiw and I MIGHT tell you if sparks fly or not...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Harry Potter, nor am taking right for. I **do not** own the lyrics for 'New' Written by Gwen Stifani, preformed by No Doubt. I **do** own Sidelines, My best friend and I wrote the lyrics for this song.

* * *

Chapter One. My Life

It was August 31st and Hermione Granger was sitting at the dinner table with her parents.

_** Don't let it go away,**_

_** This Feeling has to stay, **_

_** Don't let it go away,**_

_** This Feeling has got to stay,**_

_** And I can't believe I got this chance now,**_

**_ Don't let it go away, _**

_** (New)**_

"Hermione, are you sure you want to go?" Her mum asked her.

"Yes, mum, I am sure." She replied.

"But you are leaving all of your friends!" Her mum said.

_** Sitting by the side lines,**_

_** Watching from the sidelines,**_

_** Following your every command,**_

_** Never living my life,**_

_** Always watching your mistakes, **_

_** Never making my own,**_

_** Sitting by the sidelines,**_

_** Watching as things go by,**_

_** Pass me by,**_

_** Living your life,**_

_** Stuck in your dreams, **_

_** Never knowing right from wrong**_

_** Wrong from right, **_

_** (Sidelines)**_

Hermione thought about Harry and Ron and the friends that she would be leaving, but she knew that their ego could keep them company. Besides, she was only there to help them with homework.

They finished their dinner in silence, and she went to her bedroom. Since the death of her father about a year before, Hermione's mother and new "father" had moved her room, she now had the room that was across the hall from her old room.

She threw assorted items into her trunk as she listened to her No Doubt CD. She sang along with the song 'Running' as she looked over her room to make sure she had everything.

She still looked the same, except her body had filled out in all the right places and her once bushy hair had become more of a curl than bush. She was now more or less 'rocking out loud'. She was still a bookworm, but she also enjoyed many other rock/punk/Goth CDs.

She had started to play the violin, and then guitar, and then moved to the bass, and then started drums.

"Hermione, get down here!" Her mother and step father called.

"What?" She called and ran down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday." Her mother said and handed her a box.

"What's this?" She asks.

"Open it." Her step father said.

She saw a brand new laptop.

"Wow." Hermione said.

"This is your seventeenth birthday present and we thought you might like to have it at school." Her mother said.

Hermione hugged her mother, and then her "father" and she went up to her room and started to tinker away at her computer, before she knew it, it was the next morning.

She went downstairs, and she sat down and ate breakfast and then gathered her belongings. She was dressed in jeans, and a black sweater that on the front said, 'Rocking Out Loud'.

"Hermione, we have to leave!" Her step father called.

Hermione ran to their car and got into the passengers seat and heard the engine roar.

"Where are we going?" Her step father asked.

"Just take me to Kings Cross Station." She replied briskly.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: It all goes down on trains 

They passed many cars and finally, they made it to Kings Cross Station. Hermione looked at her ticket, and soon found platform 7. Hermione took her bags and entered the train and soon found an empty compartment... or what she thought was empty.

"Hullo Granger, no doubt you would go on this little experience with me..." A cold voice said.

Hermione spun around and she none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy..." She sneered. Hermione stiffened and she made to leave the compartment, Malfoy said, "What Granger, afraid that I bite"  
"I'm afraid that I will hurt you." Hermione sneered again.

"You hurt me? At what? A cat fight?"

"I don't see any cats." Hermione said.

"I see one right before me." He said.

"Why you little-" Hermione started and he stood and faced her.

"I am in no way shape or form little Granger, it is you that is little..."

"You are little minded."

"You are physically little." He sneered at her.

"Ferret!"

"Mudblood."

"Spoiled Brat!"

"Whore."

"Ass."

"Slut."

"Arg! That it!" Hermione yelled and she lunged for him and in the process she latched onto his shoulders and pushed him down, she was on top of him.

There was a shake and the train started to move and the compartment door opened.

"Um- am I interrupting something?" A girl asked.

"Yes." They both said and continued to push at each other.

"Alright then, I'll wait right here till your done." She said and sat down.

"Damn Muggles." Draco mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione yelled and he smirked, "You know what I said!"

"Why you little-"

She slapped him, and he struggled to stand.

She stood first and then she kicked him and he stood, swung and hit her cheek and she swing again and they continued with their battle.

"Hey- you guys are the new students- transferred was it? And you already know each other?" The girl said, obliviously not minding that they where each throwing punches at one anther.

Draco spotted something that would get Hermione's attention- he saw her book. He grabbed it and said, "Granger- what does this mean to you?" He asked.

"Enough- give it back-" Hermione said.

"Nope- I don't think so..."

"WHAT?"

"Gosh, Granger, I didn't know your hearing was that bad, I said,"

"Bloody Hell Malfoy, I know what you said, but give me back my book." Hermione said.

"And if I don't?" Malfoy asked.

He edged toward the door and opened it, Hermione lunged for him, He stepped out of the door, and started to walk slightly fast.

Hermione started to run after him, not paying attention to her aching muscles from the last commotion.

Heads started to stick out of compartments to see the commotion; they heard many words being thrown at the two running people, along the lines of Bitch, Ferret, Spoiled Brat, Whore, Slut, and other words.

Malfoy suddenly stopped and an evil grin spread on his face.

Hermione caught up to him and she looked around and saw what he was looking at.

"MALFOY! If you even think about it I will-" She said,

"Bye Bye Granger."

"What? What are you going to do Malfoy?" Hermione said and she stiffened again.

"Look—doesn't that room look like lots of fun?" Malfoy said and he pointed to a room filled with many guys, all looking around and talking and laughing,

"What are you going to do Malfoy?" Hermione asked again. He opened the compartment door and said, "Do you really want you book back that much?"

"Get it then." He said and threw the book into the room, it landed on the floor and he pushed Hermione in.

* * *

This chapter might be a little weird because of the fight thing that really wasn't like a full fight... anyways, chapter 3 is almost here. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

Chapter 3: New Weird Friends

Hey Fellas' look what we have here..." One guy said as Hermione grabbed her book.

Hermione studied each one- they looked vaguely familiar.

"Ya know, girl that I don't know which is really strange because we- know everyone." One said.

"I am Adam." One said and stepped forward.

"I am going now." Hermione said and she turned to leave.

"Wait just a minute." One said and Hermione turned back around and raised an eyebrow.

"Now, what's your name pretty miss?"

"My name's Hermione, now if you would move I could get out of here."

"Why would we want a pretty little thing like yourself out of here."

Hermione raised one more eyebrow and she turned to leave.

One guy, the quietest of the three, stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Larry, these guys are just messing with you, and they do that to all new girls." Hermione looked at his hand and shook it and then moved so she was facing all of them.

Adam said, "This is Cody..." pointing to the last of the three.

"Glad to meet you, now can I get out of here?" Hermione said.

"Now why would you want out of here, we want to know who you are and why you are here." Adam said.

"Alright then..." She paused and sat next to Larry.

"I am Hermione Granger, and I have transferred from anther school, now if that's all I would like to be going now."

"Are you single?"

"Are you a Bookworm?"

"Are you fun to be around?"

"Yes, I am single, I am a bookworm, and I really wouldn't know if I was fun to be around or not. Now, I must be going now." She turned, and now none of them stopped her but, she did hear the last words they said to her, "Better watch your back..." She had no idea of what that meant, she just walked back to the compartment where Draco was and she opened the door.

* * *

"Hello Malfoy... Lost something?"

"What do you mean dear?" He asked Hermione... Hermione fumed.

"You know what I mean..." She said.

"No, dear, I don't."

"Don't call me dear!"

Then, the train stopped and Hermione was still fuming.

"Come on then Granger." Malfoy said.

She turned and walked in front of him, just trying to make him mad at any given time for any given reason.

* * *

Hermione huffed as she climbed into a carriage with the three guys she had previously met and they had anther two girls with then.

"Hermione!" Cody said and looked at his other friends and grinned, "We where just discussing you."

"Oh, really? Me?" She was surprised and she played it that way.

"Well, we saw a new girl on the train and were wondering if the new girl would like to sit with us." Cody said.

"I'd love to sit with you..." Hermione said and she smiled warmly.

"It's all settled then." Cody said right as the carriage stopped.

* * *

"Now then, Hermione..." Cody helped her down from the carriage, making her look like she was a prep, at least to the other students.

They sat down, and Hermione looked for Draco... she saw him with many other people, laughing and joking... she felt a ping of envy...

"Hermione?" A voice asked her bringing her from where she was thinking about Draco...

"Huh?" She asked and smiled and with one last glance, she turned and faced them as dinner started.

* * *

Enjoy, thanks for the reveiws, please keep reveiwing! 


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter **

**

* * *

Boarded Up: Chapter 4: Rooms**

"This year two new students are joining us from a different school. Please make them feel welcome. As to the grounds, they are forbidden from 9PM to 6:30 AM unless you have different instructions from other teachers. Now then, can the new students come and see me when we are through eaten for their rooms. That is all." A woman said.

Hermione looked around her and their where platters and platters of different foods.

She was handed a plate by Cody and started, "Who do you think you'll room with?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Hermione said as she spooned some mashed potatoes onto her plate next was a piece of chicken.

She took a seat next to a girl with long brown hair.

"You must be new." She said, sticking out her hand, "I am Emily Brown."

"Emily is my cousin." Adam said as he sat next to Hermione.

"Family ties, eh?" Hermione said with a smile.

"What about you, do you know anyone that goes here?" Emily asked Hermione.

"Well, besides the other new student, no."

"Oh, and who's she?"

"He," Hermione corrected and looked over to him, "Draco Malfoy."

He saw her and nodded his head with a slight smirk. In turn, her eyes grew cold.

She played with her mashed potatoes while the group around her talked, laughed, shared summer stories and had a good time.

O…O…o…O…o

After about an hour and a half, Hermione joined Draco at the front of the room.

"Granger." Draco greeted her.

"Malfoy." Hermione greeted him.

"Having a good time are we?" He asked her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what it means." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face." Hermione said and glared.

"Hello, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I presume?" The woman that talked an hour back said.

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione said and smiled.

"Now then, you each will be part of team alpha. You will live in Alpha dorm with the other alpha students. There will be a alpha common room and an Alpha table, ex. Do you understand?" She asked them like they where children.

"Yes we do understand." Draco said thickly.

"Here are you schedules and the math teacher, Mr. Black, will take you to the alpha tower. Goodnight."

They nodded and a man, with dark brown hair, deep green eyes, and a good figure, walked up and smiled, held out his hand.

"I am Steve Black, your math teacher." He said and they started to walk to the alpha tower.

After a few silent minutes of walking, they reached a tower, "Here we are, your room numbers are on your schedule, and see you tomorrow." Mr. Black said.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and smirking, Draco motioned for Hermione to go first, she smiled and did go first.

She walked along the hall, she felt many eyes upon her, but she kept her head up high… '_This is a new beginning for me…_' She thought.

She came up to a door numbered 51; Draco was next to her and saw the door number 53.

"Sweet dreams Granger." Draco said and opened the door.

"Same to you Malfoy."

She opened the door, and she saw two other girls sitting on a bunk bed. One of the girls was Emily, and the other Hermione didn't know.

"Hey Hermione, so you're the other boarder. This here is Sally," Emile paused and Hermione looked at Sally.

She had long violet hair, with black eyes. _'She most likely died her hair,' _Hermione thought.

"That's your bed if you don't mind." Sally said rather chipper and pointed to a bed that was next to the window.

"Alright, thanks, and my trunk"

"Right there by the dresser," Emily pointed and Hermione thanked them.

"So, who do you think you like Hermione, Cody seems to have a thing for you…" Emily said and Hermione snorted, "No thanks, I am not interested in guys at the moment."

"What about that guy that you where talking to, and looked at, the blonde, handsome one?"

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Him? Hot? Are you crazy? He is snobby pigheaded ass." Hermione said.

"Wow… you hate him with a passion." Emily said and smiled, "Underneath it all, you will love him."

"What are you? Psychic?" Sally said.

"You know it." Emily said.

"I'm tires, turn off the light." Hermione said as she plopped on her bed.

After a few minutes of silence in the dark, Hermione turned the light back on and said,  
"Forgot to look at my schedule."

A Day- Period One- Physical Education

A Day- Period Two- Seminar

A Day-Period Three- Language Arts

A Day- Period Four- Science

A Day-Period Five- Math

B Day- Period One- Physical Education

B Day- Period Two- Drama

B Day- Period Three- Language Arts

B Day- Period Four- History

B Day- Period Five- Math

"Do we have the same schedule?" Emily asked Hermione.

"Yes, we do same with you Sally?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, now sleep time." Sally said and burred herself in the blankets as Hermione turned off the light.

"Wake up ladies!" They heard a familiar male voice say.

Hermione rolled over and saw Cody. She yelped and grabbed her pillow and whacked him.

"Morning Cody, Adam, Larry." Emily said as she grabbed a light sweater that was blue.

Sally stood and pushed them out of the room as Hermione took jeans and a t-shirt and changed, brushed out her hair, and brushed her teeth.

"Come on, breakfast this way." Emily said and she pulled Hermione out of the door, giving Hermione just enough time to grab her bag and run into Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning Granger." He said cheerfully.

"Morning Malfoy." She said as she straightened her books and looked at him, he had some sort of grin on his face… this scared her.

"Better be going now." Hermione said and started to walk away… far away as she could get.

* * *

The next chapter will be titled 'Physical Education' evil laughs, this is the longest chapter I have written for this story so, plase reveiw. Speaking of reveiwers,

Thanks To:**amandasue06, greengrl, and xoKaSsIeox,**

Your Reveiws Help Me write... please keep reveiwing!


	5. Chaper Five

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, sadly…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Physical Education**

Hermione sat down next to Emily and took a piece of toast, some orange juice, eggs, and bacon and started to eat.

"What class do you have first Hermione?" Larry asked as he took a seat across from her.

"P.E, I haven't had that in years." Hermione said and quickly said, "At my other school, P.E. wasn't required."

"I'd love to go to that school." Sally said.

"P.E. gets you all sweaty and gross." Emily said.

"And?" Adam said as he took a seat next to Emily.

"That's from a guys point of view, like Hermione, if I was hot and sweaty what would you say?" Emily asked her.

"I would tell you to go shower!" Hermione said.

"'Ello 'Ello, miss me?" Cody said and sat next to Hermione, who shifted a bit.

"No." Emily said and smiled sweetly. To Hermione, it was more or less bittersweet… you wanted to be there, but it was a punishment in itself to be there… but it was also…so surreal.

* * *

"Ulgh… classes start in twenty minutes, let's go to the gym, yeah Hermione?" Emily asked her asked she devoured eggs and pancakes. 

"Alright then," Hermione said and grabbed her bag.

They walked out of the cafeteria, and they started to walk out through the main doors, the whole time, Hermione felt eyes upon her… something told her that it would be one hell of a day.

They walked through the green of the grass, the morning dew that still clung to it, and walked by the trees, and the many flowers.

"Are the grounds always like this?" Hermione asked Emily.

"No… only summer and spring." She saw and opened a door and stepped inside.

"This is the gymnasium to the left is the ladies locker room and the right is the men locker rooms, or in this schools case, left is the whores and sluts locker room and the right is the pimps and the jocks locker rooms…" Emily said.

Hermione laughed and she sat next to Emily on the bleachers, waiting for class to start.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, more people filed in and out of the gym.

A few of them she knew—Adam, Cody, and Larry, Malfoy and his little friends, and a few other girls that swarmed around Adam, Cody and Larry.

Cody took a seat next to Hermione and smiled brightly.

She looked up from her book; she smiled warmly and looked back down.

She felt a familiar sensation, and looked around, his cool eyes glanced at her, nodding slightly, and she nodded back, not sure why he was even paying attention to her without thronging some rude comment to her.

Her gaze shifted from Draco Malfoy, to a woman and a man that entered the gym, each in tennis shoes.

"I am Ms. Silva, one of your P.E. instructors. I am in charge of the girls' locker room, this is Mr. Smith. You will go and change out and then will report back here to do stretches and then we will start with a game of basketball or something." Ms. Silva said, she said it with little bitterness and a little bit of ditsy-ness.

All of the girls went to the left and the guys to the right. As they walked in it looked like a typical locker room. For those of you who don't know what Hermione saw, let me elaborate.

When you first walk in, you see four rows of lockers, silver benches, and then to your right you see the showers and the toilets and the sinks. (Where preppy girls check their annoying hair… growls)

Hermione sat next to Sally and Emily and watched other girls file in the class and sit down.

Ms. Silva came in and said, " Unfortunetly, the sowers broke so, you are not required to shower this year, you need to change in ten minutes, you come in, change, and then go sit in your spot and then we do stretches and then we go outside or inside and start our activities for the day. Now then, go ahead and change.

* * *

After changing, all of the girls walked out of the locker room and swarmed around the jocks. Hermione leaned against the walls, and tried to ignore the looks she was getting for the male population of the gym. 

Each girl was in shorts and a grey shirt, and tennis shoes. The guys wore almost the same.

They went and sat down at the different spots that where given.

Next, they did jumping jacks and many other exercises to get the blood moving.

For P.E. they played a game of Dodge ball.

* * *

Okay, I wanted to get this chaper out to y'all.

**greengrl-** The tension is great! In the next chapter it will be better... better as in the tension will grow! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Thank you for the reveiw!

**xoKaSsIeox-** Thanks! I am quoting my best friend Suzy, thank you for the reveiw!

**amandasue06-** I kinda have to figure that out, I am going graduetly to get them together so it will be a long road and we are just starting!

The next chapter will be 'Dodgeball'. (orginal huh?) But I wanted to get this out for y'all...

To my reveiwers: I am writing an origanial Fiction story called 'Memories' and I was wondering if anyone could PLEASE come and reveiw it at It's alright if you stay just to HP, or any other story based fanfiction, but this story means alot to me, so if you could please tell me and I will email you the link! Thanxs!

Don't forget to reveiw!

BJ


	6. Chapter 6

MG... How long has it been? err... three months? sooo sorry please forgive me. Heres some replies to reviews.

**The Daughter of Light**: Thanks so much for reading and I really hope that you don't drop the story.

**greengrl**: Thanks so much for review and I really appreciate that you love the story.

**xoKaSsIeox**: Thanks for the review! I definitely am going to continue it!

* * *

Chapter Six: Dodge ball

Hermione was just jumping for joy, in her old Muggle school they used to love to attack the bookworms and the girls with the balls. She got used to just love her PE class. My gosh she just hated the guys. They always thought that they could out do the girls and that pissed her off, now to think of it.

So the game started and she was out within a few seconds naturally. I mean she's not superwoman, even thought she always thought her hair was cute... The game went on... and on... and on! She hated PE because she wasn't very physical and at Hogwarts she wasn't on Quiddich so she didn't exercise very much.

Hermione looked over at her friends... well I suppose you could call them friends. The jocks, that where still in the game... even though they where really air headed... did I say really? I meant VERY air headed. Hermione laughed. She knew what the stereotypes where and she hated them. From the first encounter on the train, Hermione hadn't figured it out that Cody liked her and Malfoy was beyond jealous. She also didn't know that what the next few days where going to be like, hell, she didn't know what she was going to eat for lunch. Hermione just drifted into her thoughts. Soon after she got lost in her thoughts, Emily and Sally came over and sat with her.

* * *

"Hey chica, what's up?" Sally said.

"Chica?" Hermione looked at her.

"Spanish, we went to Mexico over the summer. Family trips suck," She said and shuddered.

"My family went to Germany." Emily said and smiled wide.

Emily and Sally just sat there and talked and Hermione started to day dream again.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, you know that guy? The Maco Dafol?"

Hermione giggled, "You mean Draco Malfoy."

"No, the blonde one, right there, just through the ball at Nancy Meirers?"

"Yeah, that's Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, whatever," She said and took a breath and then said, "He's hot."

Hermione blushed and said, "Not really."

"Well yeah, your supposed to like Cody." Sally said.

"Supposed?" Hermione said,

Emily then said, "Yeah, they go for the new girls," She said and wriggled her eye brows.

"Oh yeah." Hermione said sarcastically.

* * *

The dodge ball ordeal went on for the next half an hour or so, and then they change and went to second period. Hermione had Seminar written down.

The teacher, was Mrs. Pottorff. She was short, and she lots of energy and she loved to well, be crazy.

"Alright then, before you get comfortable, you pick a number and that's who you sit with." She said and had a hat with papers in them.

"I got 4." Hermione said and she went and sat at the "4" table.

Sally came and sat next to her and said, "I got four too!"

Hermione smiled and looked back down at her book.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Just 'A tree Grows in Brooklyn'." She said and looked up to the owner of the voice. None other than...

* * *

Reveiws help me write! and it won't take more than three seconds!cough hint hint cough, and when i get reveiws I will write anther chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:; Letters to Ginny and Science

She looked at the owner of the voice.

Draco. (Come on it's a clethe it HAS to be Malfoy... what am I writing? a horror? or a romance?)

Hermione looked down at the book while Malfoy took a seat. This would be the right time to DIE.

Yeah, and Cody got four too. Howda thunk it?

"People, people! Settle down. This is what we are doing this year. One, we are doing the school newspaper. Only this class though. And second, we are researching the rainforests. We are also going to do folk tales, and writing. And more and more things, because let me tell you one thing. This is my first year doing this class and we are going to have fun. Now, the first thing we are going to do is break the ice. So, gather your things, we are going to the park." She said with a bright smile.

"You have to stay in your groups though, now lets go." She said and led the class to an area that had a lot of green grass and some swings, a few slides, a teeter-totter a jungle gym, and many other play ground things.

"Lets try the swing set Sally?" Hermione said and she grabbed a swing, as did the guys.

Draco gave her a puzzled look like _'WTF?' _

Hermione smiled and started to swing, Draco caught on.

Sally started to turn green... and, they decided on some Frisbee.

'Now how in the world does this work?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Cody and Sally against me and Draco," Hermione said. She turned to Draco and said, "You take this, and throw it to the other person and the other person catches it and they have to throw it back... get it?" Hermione explained.

"Alrighty then." Draco said.

Well, they played games. And Hermione calmed down some.

When they went back to the school, Draco and Hermione had the same class. Language arts.

"I am Mrs. Levine. And I am going to teach you Language arts. Now then. Pick seats." She said.

That whole class was really about sitting and not doing anything. Hermione was glad. After PE and then playing at the play ground? She had a strange feeling someone was watching her though.

………………………….

Cody came and sat next to Hermione and she asked him, "Is class always this boring?"

"Yeah, Levine doesn't like to teach and only gives quizzes on Fridays. So, who are you going to sit with at Lunch? That Franco Malice?"

Hermione giggled and said, "His name is Draco Malfoy, and I don't know yet. I try to g day by day."

Cody smiled and wrote down "Well, I hope you eat with us or I have to sit through Sally… and Em, oy, and all the other blonde chicks." He passed to her as Mrs. Levine walked around the room and then left.

The bell rang seconds later.

Hermione smiled, and went to the cafeteria and got a sandwich and she got a pen and paper and started a letter to Ginny.

'_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I am ok. I am hanging in there. I mean how can I when I have no friends and no one that knows my secret besides Malfoy! And man is he acting really weird. I think it's the muggle fumes AkA perfume. The jocks and cheerleaders are taking over my life for some odd reason, and this really cute guy Cody, he fancies me. I really miss you and Harry! Speaking of Harry, has he asked you out yet? He is going to Gin, and you know you'll say yes and the only problem will be telling Ron. Oh, and your other five brothers. Hehehe… I have almost every class with the same people. Its kinda nice. Except Malfoy is one of those people. And don't you dare say anything about that time when I was drunk and I said some things… anyways, hope you reply soon! Love-_

_Hermione_

She scribbled that down and sent It by owl. She had, of course, brought her owl with her.

Hermione walked out the door and tried to find her next class. On the way she bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Do you have science next?" ((he pronounced it sky-essence)

Hermione laughed and corrected his speech and they looked for the class.

"Hermione, what are you doing with _this_?" Cody asked.

"This, is one of my school mates." Hermione said.

"Yeah, he's not at our level though." Cody said.

"Our level? I'll let you know big shot--" Draco said and something hard met his jaw. A punch none the less.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright. Now then.

Oh, and sorry for the internet talk in the IMs later on.

**Sweetevildevil: **Thanks for the review. Draco punched Cody. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**LadyQamra**LOL at my school, it is soo small and so there are bunches of those girls EVERYWHER and if you don't play along, you either kick some ass or they kick yours. Thanks for your review, hope you like the rest.

**xoKaSsIeox**Thanks for your review and hope you like the next chapter!

**greengrl**Thanks for sticking with the story and hope you like the next chapter!

**Shdwcat27:** I am definitely going to continue! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Mysteriouscharm: **Yeah, I know, Cody is definitely "the type and looking for one thing," but shh,… Hermione's not supposed to figure that out yet. Lol. Hope you like this chapter.

Hermione: What am I not supposed to know?"

BJ: You'll figure it out eventually…

Hermione: Damn you authors, I hate when I don't know things…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

Chapter Eight: Puggy, Letters, and Sex Education

Cody backed off a bit, he had a little bit of a purple spot next to his jaw. Hermione looked at Draco and took his arm and said, "DRACO MALFOY! DAMNIT!" She whispered it and went to help Cody.

"Cody, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, Hermione, but as I said, he's not worth it."

"Maybe your right… he isn't worth it." Hermione said and they walked into the class room and she took a seat in the front of the class, she had a feeling that was a bad idea. Cody sat right behind her.

A tall man with a pot belly walked in.

"I am Mr. Puggmire." He said and sat in his chair and started roll call.

"Now then, this is science. And so I fear the first things we will be discussing is Sex Ed and reproduction to get it over with, then the solar system, and then, cells and germs." He said and took a breathe, "Now with the sex ed, there will be nothing further than a few giggles. Hormones will not Kick in my class room. You screw up once and you screw up forever." He said. "Now open your books to page 10 and start taking notes through chapter six." He said and started to type away.

There was a little buzz and he started to type again.

He was instant messaging!

A girl raised her hand and said, "Sir, I though Instant messaging was illegal in class."

He looked at her and said, "As long as you get your work done, and turn your sound off it's alright. But it's hush hush." He looked back at the screen as everyone got out their laptops that they got for school work that also has wireless internet.

* * *

**Baller1004: hey**

**Bookwitch: Hello?**

**Baller1004: do u know who I am? **

**Bookwitch: Nope**

**Baller1004: Do you know who u is? **

**Bookwitch: Yes… **

**Baller1004: Its Cody. **

**Bookwitch: Oh… **

**Baller1004: What page r u on? **

**Bookwitch: I'm done. **

**Baller1004: What! **

**Bookwitch: I finished the assignment. **

**Baller1004: How?**

**Bookwitch: It was cake compared to my other school. **

**Baller1004: R u in a chat room? **

**Bookwitch: No**

**Baller1004: Alrighty then what r u doing then? **

**Bookwitch: I'm addicted to solitaire.**

**Baller1004: That explains a lot. **

**Bookwitch: Yup yup. **

**Baller1004: So, wanna go out? **

**Bookwitch: What?**

**Baller1004: Date? **

**Bookwitch: No compendia. **

**Baller1004: Boyfriend and girlfriend? **

**Bookwitch: No speaka Ingles**

**Baller1004: Will you go out with me Hermione?**

**Bookwitch: Give me a day or two to think about it.

* * *

**

The bell rang for the next class. Hermione got her bag, and she left the room and walked towards her math class. ((AN sorry changing it just to math because technically they are seniors and I have no IDEA what math is called then because I am not there yet.))

"I'm Mr. Black. And you guys are my AP class. Enjoy." He said and he put on the board many math problems. Hermione started and twenty minutes later she finished.

She looked around and saw that many kids where opening their laptops.

She got hers out and turned the sound all the way down and she started to play solitaire again.

Class ended and she went back to her room and got a letter from Ginny.

* * *

'_Hermione,_

_Draco Malfoy so likes you! and the other guy too! Anyways, have fun and HARRY ASKED ME OUT! Love_

_Ginny

* * *

_

Hermione laughed and walked outside her dorm and went down to the library.

"Granger!" Malfoy called her and invited her to sit with him and his friends.

"You know me, this is Andy, and this is Amber, Tony, Chad, Jared, and Bonnie." He said and pointed to each one.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." She said and opened her math book and started her homework.

* * *

Hey lookie I even edited it for you guys! so you know what you can do for me? REVEIW PLEASE, it helps me write, and hey, you don't want a three month gap like before do you?

BJ


	9. Chapter 9

**Baka Deshis**: Thanks for the review! Honestly I have been tiring to write but then I get kicked off the computer and or I am reading the next Harry Potter Book. I will try to make them longer! Thanks for reading and hope you like this chapter.

**xoKaSsIeox**Err… backs away Alrighty then. I wouldn't' dream of leaving you guys again! hugs reviewers Enjoy the chapter!

**Hazelocean**; I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. hope you like this one!

**SerinaAngel **: Thanks for reviews and i am glad that you like the story!

**Disclaimer: **Alrighty then. If I owned Harry Potter would I be sitting in my room on my bed reading the Half Blood Prince and working on this Fan Fiction? No. I think I would be out, on the town of London enjoining myself and then writing the 7th Harry Potter book and make Draco and Hermione fall deeply in love in the process. Oh, and then I'd send them to boarding school, like that'd happen.

AN: This chapter is killing me! Anyways here it goes.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Studying and Liquor **

The study session with all of them had ended so long ago. Three weeks to be precise. Well, today was a Saturday evening and Hermione had gotten way tired of her room mates. So, she came to the library. She had been dating Cody for about a week now. They held hangs, went to movies together, Ate lunch together and the whole bit.

Hermione was into her book she was reading and she saw someone sit in front of her. The someone was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Granger…"

"Whats up?"

"Not much, but do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure, why not. Are you friends coming too?"

"Yeah, you know where the old chem. Building is?"

"Yeah."

"Meet us behind there around 11 o'clock tonight Ok?"

"How, that's after hours?"

"You're a witch figure it out." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you!" Hermione said with a little bit of bitterness, and a bit of sarcastic ness.

* * *

Hermione soon after looked at her watch and grabbed her books.

"Hey Hermione, want to go out with us tonight?" Sally asked.

"No thanks, I am a but tired."

"Alright party pooper." Emily said.

Hermione grinned.

Cody walked in and asked Hermione the same question.

Sally turned to them and said, "We'll leave you two alone…" And walked out of the door.

He bent down and kissed her cheek, and said, "Hope you fell better babe,"

Hermione's face flushed a light color. She nodded and said, "Hey can you turn the light off on your way out?"

He nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hermione waited about ten minutes before flinging the light on and looking at the time. '_10 o'clock. Not bad_…' Hermione thought.

Hermione through on some jeans, and a black tank top and throng sandals. She brushed her hair and then smirked, '_Harry and Ron would freak when they knew who I was getting ready for, Malfoy.' _

She looked in her trunk and dug out her wand. She cast a spell on it so that it was smaller and could fit into her pocket.

She grabbed her keys and was out the door and started to walk towards the building.

**

* * *

**

Hermione was right about to turn the corner; she heard somones, so she grabbed her wand and made it the right size again.

She quickly went around the corner and saw that… well, it was just Malfoy… even though he looked kinda hot… '_Hermione, ITS MALFOY YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT! NOT RON! Eww, even then… ' _

"Malfoy, well, we better keep going right?" Hermione said.

* * *

"Granger, are you dating Weasel?"

"Nope, not today.." She said, "Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"Aren't you dating Parkinson?"

"Nope."

"Hmm…"

'_not like Hermione was going to confess her love for him right then and there.. Damnit… I am using me as third person again… DAMNIT I WHAT HIM? LOVE?'_

* * *

So they got to the building and Bonnie, Amber, Jared, Chad and Tony where already there.

"Hey chica!" Bonnie said as she saw Hermione.

"Hey." Hermione said and she smiled.

* * *

Amber got bored once again and said, "Hey why don't we play truth or dare!"

"Alright." Hermione said.

Draco pulled a bottle from a bag that Hermione hadn't seen yet.

"Drinks anyone?"

"Over here!" Jared said.

* * *

Everyone got a bit… tipsy. But so NOT the point...

Next chapter up soon IF you reveiw MAWAHAHAHAHAHAH-HAHAHA cough HAHAHAHcough cough Damn I have to stop doing that...


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for waiting and reviewing! I'll leave my other long authors note at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**Naturechic: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy the story! Keep reading!

**greengrl**Thanks for the review! That's cool, as long as you review! Hope you enjoy the story.

**Aphrodite: **Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story.

**Janangel**Thanks for the review. That's alright I tend to read through the story and post one review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**stbqt**Thanks for the review! Heres your update!

**Chapter Ten: Truth… Or Dare?**

"Alright then," Bonnie said after she took a shot, "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… truth."

"Are you dating anyone?"

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, Cody… alright it's my turn. Amber truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to mack Tony."

Amber blushed and said, "Alrighty then, but if I do this, Jared you have to mack Bonnie."

"What! Amber, you're bringing me into this why?" Bonnie said.

"I will if you will." Jared said to Amber. Amber got the evilest look on her face and said, "Remember ol' Fritz, you have a girlfriend." Bonnie blushed at the mention of Amy, Jared's current girlfriend.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her right? Besides this is all in good fun right?" Tony said. Amber glared at him, "Hey, she has a boyfriend." He said and pointed to Hermione.

"Why am I in this conversation!" Hermione said and grabbed the bottle of liquor and said, "If you don't do the dare then you have to do something else, like take something off."

"Alright then." Amber said and she kissed Tony for a long minute.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I am not taking off anything in front of you three." She said and pointed to Jared and Tony and Draco.

"What am I an apple?" Chad said.

"No, I just forgot about you momentarily." Amber said.

"I can feel the love." Chad said sarcastically.

"Can't we all?" Hermione said and laughed.

"Alright then Draco, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone here?"

"No." He said.

Jared coughed and said, "Liar." In between coughs.

"What? Who do you think I like?"

"Why Hermione of course." Amber said.

'Why do you think that?" Hermione said.

"Because the way you two look at each other… and stuff like that." Bonnie said.

"I am being watched!" Hermione asked.

"Maybe." Chad said with shifty eyes. Hermione glared at him and grabbed an empty bottle and started to run after him.

Draco grabbed Hermione's leg and said, "I think it's time for you to turn in."

"Why I was just having fun." Hermione started to argue.

"But your drunk."

"I am not."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Draco asked her and help up three fingers.

"Eleven, and Draco, your twin is really, really hot." Hermione said and giggled.

"She's smashed alright, maybe she'll give out the answers to our next test of something like that." Chad said.

"I'll take her back to her room … and holy shit it's almost one in the morning!" Draco said and looked at his watch.

"It's Sunday tomorrow right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's Sunday.' Bonnie said and they grabbed their jackets and walked towards their respected rooms.

Hermione and Draco got up and walked toward their dorms.

"Draco?"

"Yeah Granger?"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He said puzzled.

"That's good."

"Why?"

"You sound sad all the time."

"Really?" He asked her.'

"Is my name Hermiony?"

"No, it's Hermione…" HE said as they neared her door.

"Draco… I really like you and wish that you would have asked me out before that jerk did." Hermione said and she kissed Draco.

"Me too Herms… me too." He muttered as Hermione walked into her room… and saw the faces of her two roommates looking back at her, wide awake with Cody and his friends.

* * *

AN: thanks guys! Sorry for the wait, it's jsut my mom went on vacation and it's just been me and my dad... so i have been cleaning and cooking and stuff like that while dad is at work and sleeping alot because school started Monday! I have all honors classes so am going to be really busy. I'll try to upload as much as I can. I am going to make this story around 15 chapters long or so. My goal is at least 17 but... REVEIW! If i get 5+ reveiws I will work extra hard and upload sooner and a longer chapter!

BJ


End file.
